Decorative water displays may be provided as a visual focal point in a variety of settings. Such displays may be used to provide dramatic displays with entertainment value. The display may incorporate highly dynamic interactions of water, light, and other elements to produce unique displays capable of holding a viewers interest for extended periods of time. It may be desirable to add fire elements to such water displays to provide a dramatic contrast between the fire and water.
In particular, it may be desirable to have a device that can produce fireballs in rapid succession with accurate timing to allow the fireballs to be choreographed as part of a kinetic display. It may be desirable to submerge the device in a pool of water to hide the device from viewers and to elevate the device only when the device is to be used. Further, it may be desirable to elevate only a minimal portion of the device so that the device does not intrude into the visual display. It may be desirable that the device operate reliably upon being raised from the submerged position and in the presence of deluging sprays of water or waves in the pool of water.